


In Vino Veritas

by Profe_Fest



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys' Love, Dorks in Love, Drunken Confessions, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, What Have I Done, happy belated birthday Tyki Mikk, no beta because we are the warriors, no regret tho
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Ungkapan dalam bahasa Latin mengatakan bahwa anggur dapat membuat orang lebih jujur. / Happy belated birthday, Tyki Mikk! RnR?
Relationships: Lavi/Tyki Mikk
Kudos: 5





	In Vino Veritas

**_In Vino Veritas_ **

**D.Gray-man milik Hoshino Katsura. Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini kecuali kesenangan batin.**

**_Warning_ ** **: modern!au, _boys love_ , saltik, dan berbagai kekurangan lain yang tak dapat dijabarkan. Maunya buat ultah Tyki tanggal 25 Desember kemarin hehe /dasar.**

**_Hope you enjoy it!_ **

.

.

“Terus, terus!” Lavi kembali menyambung ceritanya, tampak menggebu dan mengabaikan total siapa saja yang kini mendengar ceritanya. “Setelah kubilang begitu, dia langsung menekuk wajahnya seperti anjing! Hahahahahaha!”

Mengikuti tawa sang pewaris Bookman, sebuah koor tawa meledak keras dalam ruangan, membahan hingga terasa mengguncang _mansion_. Namun, berkebalikan dengan sukacita yang meletus di tempat tersebut, wajah salah satu orang yang hadir di sana malah kian tertekuk masam.

Tyki mengerucutkan bibirnya, meneguk saliva kecut mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya yang tengah mabuk. Ia kelewat paham bahwa Lavi sedang di bawah pengaruh alkohol, tetapi harga dirinya kelewat tinggi untuk membuatnya mahfum. Kenyataannya, Lavi memang telah mengumbar momen-momen yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia, dan itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memantik amarah dari sang pria Portugis.

Menolak berada di posisi yang dirundung, Tyki berdeham, kemudian meletakkan gelas _wine_ -nya. “Ya, ya, ya. Kurasa ini sudah cukup, kan?” tanyanya tak sabar.

“ _Noooopee_.” Road menolak tegas, lantas terkikik manakala menangkap decakan sebal dan tambahan kerutan tak suka di wajah pamannya. Binar iseng tak lama kembali berpendar dalam manik ungunya. Kepalanya tertoleh pada sang Bookman Junior, kemudian melontarkan tanya yang tak kalah usil dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

“ _Ne, ne, ne_ , Junior!” Road memanggil, instan menyita seluruh atensi dalam ruangan. “Menurutmu Tyki itu seperti apa?”

“ _Haah_? _Mm_ … dia ….” Lavi terdiam, berpikir keras hingga kepalanya terangguk beberapa kali. “… goblok.”

Koor tawa kembali menggelegar. Jasdevi memukul meja makan selayaknya orang kesetanan, baru berhenti manakala Sheril meneriaki mereka garang. Namun, alih-alih surut, volume tawa mereka nyatanya malah mengeras—kendati kali ini tanpa pukulan terhadap furnitur lain.

Bibir Tyki tertekuk lebih turun.

Tak membiarkan jeda terlalu lama mengudara, Wisely lantas angkat suara. “Kebiasaan Tyki mana yang paling tak kausuka, Junior?”

“ _Duuh_ ,” masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Lavi menjawab tanpa berpikir ulang, “kalau yang itu seharian pun tak bakal selesai, _tahu_!”

Kali ini urat di pelipis pria Portugis itu semakin kentara.

“Giliran kami! Giliran kami!” Duo kembar Jasdevi menginterupsi cepat. “Kira-kira kapan kau putus dengan Tyki, Junior?”

“Oke, cukup.” Tyki beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian menghampiri tempat Lavi duduk dan menarik yang bersangkutan tak sabar. “Ayo pergi, _Gantai-kun_.”

“ _Nggak_!” Lavi secara ajaib menolak, berusaha berontak dari tarikan si pria. Mulutnya meloloskan dua bunyi ceguk, mengonfirmasi bahwa tindakannya didasarkan mabuk dan bukan keinginan dalam hati. Sayang, hal tersebut telah lebih dulu memantik kesal dalam diri Tyki.

Decak sebal kembali meluncur dari bibir sang pria Portugis. “Jangan seperti bocah, _Gantai-kun_.”

“ _Nggak_! Pokoknya, _nggak_ mau!” lolong sang Bookman Junior, hampir persis seperti anak kecil yang hendak dibawa lari orang tak dikenal.

Tak kuasa melihat drama di depannya, Road kembali tergelak, kali ini hingga mengayunkan kakinya berulang kali di udara—diikuti anggota keluarganya yang lain, tak peduli pada tumpukan amarah adik laki-laki Sheril itu. Mereka memang tahu soal Lavi yang kelewat berkepala batu serta kelewat gigih dalam menolak Tyki, tetapi baru kali ini menyaksikannya langsung dengan mata kepala sendiri. Bahkan Wisely yang biasa menahan tawanya kini tak mampu mengendalikan geli yang menjalarinya.

Dongkol segera menguasai sang pria Portugis. Mengeratkan cengkramannya, Tyki berbisik pada pemuda berambut oranye tersebut, tak memedulikan nada mengancam yang tanpa sengaja ia gunakan. “Dengarkan aku, _Lavi_.”

“Memang kau siapa!?”

Tawa Road kembali berkumandang. “Oh, astaga.” Dara cilik itu menyeka air matanya, tak sanggup lagi menyaksikan adegan komikal dua sejoli tersebut. “Aku benar-benar tak sanggup. _Ahahahahaha_! Tapi, tak kusangka toleransi Junior terhadap alkohol benar-benar payah! _Pfft_!” semburnya.

Tyki memutar bola matanya, lantas melempar pandang sinis pada keponakannya. “Terima kasih,” semburnya sarkas, tak peduli akan kehadiran Sheril dan kemungkinan kakak laki-lakinya itu akan tersinggung.

“Sama-sama,” jawab Road, mengabaikan total nada yang digunakan pamannya.

Mengabaikan keponakannya yang tak terpengaruh kesinisannya, Tyki kembali beralih pada Lavi yang sempat ia lupakan, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu lebih keras. “Ayo pergi.”

Masih tak mendengarkan, Lavi memberontak, berupaya keras agar tak terbawa tarikan si pria. “ _Nggak mauuuu_!”

“Ya, ya, ya.” Tak mendengarkan, Tyki menyeret pemuda itu sampai bangkit dari kursi, kemudian menggendong yang bersangkutan ala pengantin baru—kendati hatinya mengeluhkan berat si pemuda yang tidak termasuk kategori ringan. “Aku tak peduli kaubilang apa, _Gantai-kun_ ,” cetus pria Portugis itu lagi sembari keluar dari ruangan.

“ _Eehh_? Kok cepat sekali, _sih_?” Road merajuk manja. Ekor matanya mengikuti pasangan tersebut yang kian menjauh, berusaha menelan tawa lainnya yang telah mencapai ujung lidah.

Tyki melirik melalui sudut matanya, membiarkan pandangnya bersirubuk dengan keponakan perempuannya. “Kautahu kenapa,” cetusnya malas.

Geraman kembali meluncur dari bibirnya manakala Lavi memberontak lebih keras. Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk membuat pemuda itu pingsan saja, tetapi ia segera mengurungkannya dan ganti mendengus kesal. Kepala pria itu sempat kembali tertoleh pada keponakan perempuannya, mengeluarkan peringatan yang sejak awal ia tahan kala menemukan Lavi telah mabuk. “Lain kali jangan usil menukar minumnya dengan anggur, Road,” katanya sinis.

Alih-alih merasa ngeri, Road justru mengeraskan tawanya, kian terhibur dengan respons yang diberikan pamannya dan melupakan tatakrama. “Maaf soal itu ya, Tyki! Tapi—”

“—sekarang kaupunya ‘kado’ menarik sebelum ulang tahunmu, kan?”

Kata-kata itu mengunci rapat bibir pria berambut ikal legam tersebut, membawanya pada serentet adegan yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Kado-kado berdatangan; mulai dari yang berukuran besar hingga kecil, berbalut kertas kado cerah dan monokrom—semuanya dari berbagai keluarga bangsawan yang mengenalnya, sebagian besar beratasnamakan perempuan yang pernah masuk _list_ Millennium Earl untuk calon tunangannya.

Sheril juga tak membantunya, malah semakin girang dan berniat merencanakan serentetan pesta mewah sehari semalam. Tyki perlu sedikit beradu mulut dengannya untuk membuat sang kakak mengurungkan rencananya. Kendati hampir setiap tahun bertentangan dengan Sheril soal pesta ulang tahunnya (yang seringkali digabung dengan Natal—mumpung berbarengan), Tyki perlu mengakui bahwa tahun ini pening di kepalanya agak lebih mengesalkan daripada tahun-tahun lalu.

Dan mendadak, hari ini—satu hari sebelum hari sakral _itu_ —entah bagaimana Road berhasil membawa Lavi (yang seharusnya sedang berada di London karena pekerjaannya sebagai didikan Profesor Bookman) hadir di antara mereka.

Sejak kapan gadis itu sadar perihal perubahan _mood_ -nya yang pasang-surut? Sejak kapan juga ‘setan cilik’ itu merencanakan hal _ini_?

Cukup lama jeda itu bertahan sampai Tyki kembali mendengus, tak melunturkan kesinisan sekalipun sadar alasan yang mendalangi ulah keponakannya. “Dia dalam keadaan mabuk atau tidak sekalipun, aku juga berniat melakukannya. Kau terlalu ekstra,” cetusnya masih dengan nada yang sama.

Kali ini pria itu tak lagi berhenti, membiarkan tawa Road kembali mengudara serta hardikan Sheril yang beradu dengan suara anak perempuannya. Pemuda dalam gendongannya—yang masih berkicau tanpa arah—sedang _sangat_ butuh istirahat, kan?

.

.

Butuh perjuangan ekstra untuk menggeret Lavi ke kamarnya. Biasanya, kesulitan yang Tyki temui hanya sekadar persilatan lidah semata. Namun, kini ia mesti menghadapi tiga hal: perlawanan si pemuda, ocehannya, dan aroma anggur yang entah bagaimana terasa mengusiknya kendati hampir setiap hari ia menenggak likuid yang serupa.

Pria itu bahkan terlalu malas untuk menurunkan kenop dan memilih menendang pintu kamarnya hingga menjeblak terbuka. Lavi dalam gendongannya memprotes, tetapi Tyki memilih untuk menulikan telinganya, kemudian melempar pemuda tersebut tanpa belas kasih ke ranjang.

“Kau itu,” Tyki mendecak sebal, mengabaikan umpatan sebal yang Lavi layangkan buatnya, “besok-besok, jangan pernah minum kalau tak ada aku. Paham?”

Alih-alih menurut, Lavi justru mengernyitkan dahi, sama sekali tak sadar dengan siapa ia bicara dan asal bertanya. “ _Haah_? Memangnya kau siapa?”

Tak seperti sebelumnya, tanya itu justru membungkam telak Tyki di tempat. Masalahnya, status mereka memang tak dapat terkata pun terkonsep istilah yang pernah ada. Mereka bersama; _ya_ , tetapi tak pernah ada status jelas mengenai hubungan macam _apa_ yang mereka jalin berdua.

Sadar ia telah membiarkan hening mengudara cukup lama, Tyki menghela napas pendek. “Kubilang pun kau tak bakal percaya,” katanya sembari melepaskan kuncirannya.

“Apa, _sih_?! Sok sok menyimpan rahasia begitu?!” Lavi memprotes, enggan mundur sampai pria berambut ikal legam itu menjelaskan.

“Oke, oke.” Tyki menyerah, malas berdebat panjang dengan orang yang sedang ‘tidak waras’. Pria itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian menatap lurus manik _emerald_ Lavi yang berpendar ditimpa cahaya lampu. “Kalau kubilang aku pacarmu, bagaimana?” cetusnya serius.

Ganti Lavi yang terdiam. Pemuda berambut senja itu memandangi Tyki intens, mencari secercah dusta dalam manik cokelat gelap si pria. _Nihil_ ; dan mengetahuinya membuat Lavi melebarkan bola matanya.

( Diam-diam, Tyki bersyukur memiliki _poker face_ yang jarang bisa diraba orang. Terima kasih untuk ratusan pengalaman berjudinya. )

Namun, alih-alih menyerah, mendadak Lavi malah mendengus sinis. “Mana mungkin,” tandasnya spontan, menerbitkan api amarah di pelipis Tyki. “Lagi pula, kau sama sekali tak masuk tipe _strike_ -ku,” tandas pemuda itu lagi, kian mengipasi lawan bicaranya dengan amarah.

“Begitu, kah?” Tyki duduk, tersenyum lebar selayaknya iblis neraka yang bersiap menyiksa manusia. “Memang tipe _strike_ -mu seperti apa, _hm_?”

“Oh!” Lavi mendadak semringah, tak menyadari jiwa setan yang siap menerkamnya. “Kaumau dengar!?”

Senyum iblis Tyki bertahan—melebar malah; menguarkan lidah api kehitaman. “Tentu.”

“Oke!” Tak menyadari bahaya yang berada di depan mukanya, Lavi tertawa khas bocah yang tengah mengobrol dengan kawan dekatnya, “Pertama, Lenalee! Cantik, anggun, feminin, tapi di saat yang sama juga tangguh— _top strike_ banget, _deh_!”

Senyum horor sang pria Portugis semakin mengembang. “ _Hooo_ … ada lagi?”

“ _Yep_!” Lavi mengangguk cepat, kian persis selayaknya bocah yang menceritakan kawan-kawannya. “Chomesuke! _Uh oh_ , omong-omong, nama aslinya Sachiko. Dan, _yaah_ , sebenarnya _nggak_ begitu masuk tipe _strike_ -ku, _sih_. Tapi, dia manis _banget_! Terus, Elaide! Tapi, itu rahasia, ya. Nanti Krory bisa protes—tapi, pria sejati pasti tak bakal melewatkan bunga seperti itu, kan! _Hahahaha_!”

Aura mencekam semakin kentara dalam senyum Tyki. “Setelah ini akan kuhentak kau sebanyak tipe _strike_ -mu itu,” bisiknya tanpa mengubah air muka.

“ _Huh_?" Lavi mengerjap bingung. "Sori. Kaubilang sesuatu?”

Senyum Tyki bertahan. “Aku tak bilang apa-apa.”

Lavi memerhati pria itu sejenak. Namun, pada detik ketiga, tawanya kembali meluncur, masih tak menyadari bahaya yang mengintai di balik lengkung asimetris pria Portugis yang bersamanya. “Kukira! Hahahaha!” katanya sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Tyki intens, tak menyadari aura yang telah mencekik ruangan.

Kengerian itu bertahan—bersama dengan senyum penuh ancaman tersebut. “Lalu?”

“ _Ng_ … tadi sampai mana, ya ….” Lavi menarik kembali tangannya, ganti menggunakannya untuk mengusap dagu sebelum menjentikkan jarinya bersemangat. “ _Uh oh_! Lenalee! _Ya, ya_. Kalau dipikir lagi, rasanya aku juga _pengen_ ditendang pakai teknik _Dark Boots_ -nya. _Hahahaha_!”

Kini taring pria berambut legam itu ikut menyembul keluar, menegaskan aura mengancam yang sedari tadi menguar dari punggungnya. “Bagaimana kalau lain kali kau yang kutendang dengan _boots_ -ku saja, hm?”

“ _Huh_? Kaubilang sesuatu?”

Senyum yang sama bertahan di bibir Tyki. “Aku tak bilang apa-apa.”

“ _Oh_! Kukira! _Hahahahahaha_!”

Pria Portugis itu kali ini tak lagi bertanya, membiarkan Lavi tertawa sepuasnya dan berpikir bahwa konversasi itu tak akan ada habisnya. Ia menghela napas pendek, kemudian mengacak rambutnya yang telah tergerai. Sesuatu dalam dadanya menyeruak, didominasi cemburu, tetapi tak menghilangkan jejak keingintahuan. Gelitik penasaran terus menggerayanginya, merengek untuk dituntaskan.

Menghela napas panjang, Tyki kembali menatap pemuda tersebut, menyimak sorot Lavi yang belum terfokus akibat alkohol, kemudian angkat suara. “Terus—”

“—siapa yang paling kausuka dari semua _strike_ -mu?”

Lavi menatapnya tak mengerti, tetapi Tyki sudah tak peduli lagi. Terserah apa pendapat Lavi nantinya atau apakah tanya ini bisa membekas di memori si pemuda setelah sadar atau tidak—ia perlu jawaban sesegera mungkin.

Meski, _yaah_ , jawaban apapun yang bakal keluar nantinya, pria itu pastikan akan menyeret Lavi dalam ‘neraka’ versinya; ronde panjang di ranjang non-stop.

Anehnya, pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, pandangnya terarah pada sudut ruangan, sedang rona wajahnya entah bagaimana kembali terbubuh kentara di kedua pipinya. Tyki menunggu, membiarkan Bookman Junior itu mengambil waktu sebanyak yang ia mau hingga mencicit lirih sebagaimana gadis yang tengah diinterogasi siapa pujaan hatinya.

“Tidak ada, _sih_.”

Alis Tyki bertaut. “ _Hah_?”

“Maksudnya,” Lavi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, “aku memang suka mereka, tapi bukan dalam artian ‘suka’ yang _itu_!”

Manik cokelat keturunan bangsawan Portugal itu memicing, menampakkan ketidakpahaman yang nyata, tak dibuat-buat. “… aku tak mengerti.”

“ _Hah_!? Masa tak mengerti!? Payah, _ah_!” sembur pemuda berambut senja itu sebal.

Percik amarah lantas bertiup dalam hati sang pria, membesarkan lidah api dalam dirinya yang sempat mereda. “Maaf?”

“Habis!” Lavi menunjuk pria itu tanpa ragu, masih terlampau mabuk untuk memahami ancaman yang telah berdiri di mukanya. “Masa begitu saja tak paham!? Memang kau _dia_ apa!?”

“ _Dia_ siapa lagi sekarang? Tipe _strike_ lainmu?” interogasi Tyki tak sabar.

"T- tentu saja bukan, dasar tolol!" sembur Lavi cepat. Sekilas, rona di wajah pemuda itu tampak memekat, seolah rasa malu juga tengah mengguyurnya.

Pria Portugis itu mendengus, tak puas dengan jawaban tersebut. "Lalu?"

Hening datang lagi, bertahan sampai detik kesepuluh karena diusik oleh Tyki yang tak sabar. " _Gantai-kun_ ,"

"Iya, iya! Aku sedang menyusun deskripsinya, _kok_!" Pewaris titel Bookman itu membela diri. Namun, nyatanya jeda itu kembali, bertahan bersama rona wajah si pemuda. Jika saja tak dihantam ketidaksabaran, Tyki pasti sudah luluh pada wajah manis si pemuda.

" _Dia_ ...," Lavi meneguk ludah sejenak, "... menyebalkan."

Tyki mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tak banyak 'orang menyebalkan' yang tertinggal dalam memori Lavi. Kalaupun ada, Lavi jarang menyuarakannya dengan gamblang. Pengaruh alkohol barangkali?

Tak membiarkan pria berambut legam itu angkat suara, Bookman Junior itu kembali melanjutkan. “Arogan, egois, tolol, suka mengatur, suka muncul tanpa tahu tempat dan waktu buat menyeretku ke sana-sini—pokoknya menyebalkan!” ketusnya dengan wajah semerah delima.

“Kau sudah bilang itu tadi,” Tyki menyahut.

“ _Dia_ _suuuuper_ menyebalkan!” tandas Lavi, menolak menarik kata-katanya.

Sadar tak bakal ada habisnya dengan mengoreksi deklarasi orang mabuk, Tyki kembali mendengus, mencoba menggenggam kesabarannya yang telah di batas tertipis sebelum menyentak sang Bookman Junior dalam ronde panjang. Manik cokelatnya kembali menatap Lavi lekat, menyelami manik senada bros permata _emerald_ yang pernah dikenakan Road suatu waktu sebelum kembali bersuara, “Lalu—"

Tanpa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pria itu membenarkan posisi duduknya—lurus menghadap Lavi dan menatap yang bersangkutan intens sekaligus menahan jengkel. “—siapa dia?” tanyanya ketus.

( Punya nyali juga orang ini, _huh_? Datang tanpa diundang menemui Lavi, tidak izin padanya pula! Yaah, memang sih mereka belum mengumumkan secara ‘resmi’ hubungan mereka, tetapi masa _sih_ , orang ini tidak pernah baca berita soal kedekatan bangsawan muda Tyki Mikk dengan Bookman Junior?! Kenapa juga Lavi tak pernah cerita tentang orang ini? Awas saja. Saat ketemu tak bakal ada belas kasih buatnya. )

Lavi kembali bungkam, tak langsung menjawab dan meneliti wajah lawan bicaranya. Dengung menghalau indera pendengarannya, mengembalikan putaran dalam kepalanya. Fokusnya terpaku pada pria di depannya, menyadari beberapa kemiripan yang dimiliki lelaki di depannya dengan objek pembicaraan mereka; _rambut ikal legam, manik cokelat tajam, tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri—_

“ _Ah_ ya ….”

Pandang pemuda berambut sewarna senja itu mulai berkunang-kunang, kantuk menggapainya, menggiringnya hingga setengah limbung sebelum benar-benar mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

“… dia … mirip juga denganmu … Tyki itu—”

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Lavi telah memejamkan mata, tertarik letih yang memeluknya ke dalam dunia mimpi. Tubuh pemuda itu oleng ke depan dan mendarat di depan Tyki, mengirim kejut pada pria berambut ikal legam tersebut. Pria itu tak bergerak selama beberapa detik, masih berupaya mencerna jawaban yang Lavi berikan tepat sebelum tumbang.

Manakala ia tersadar sepenuhnya—siapa yang Lavi maksud melalui deskripsi asingnya—pria berambut ikal legam itu lantas memijat keningnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang. Tanpa membangunkan si pemuda, Tyki membaringkan Lavi di ranjangnya hati-hati. Usai memastikan Lavi tak terbangun akibat ulahnya, pria itu juga melepaskan bandana serta penutup mata yang Lavi kenakan, kemudian meletakkan dua benda itu di atas nakas.

Namun, alih-alih ikut berbaring di sebelah Lavi, Tyki malah duduk di tepi ranjang. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, wajahnya tertunduk dalam, sedang matanya menatap entah apa yang berada di bawah kakinya. Butuh jeda semenit penuh sampai Tyki kembali bergerak, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku, dan mengeluarkan rokok beserta pemantik apinya dari sana.

Tanpa peduli pemuda itu dapat terbangun, Tyki menyalakan rokoknya, membiarkan asap membumbui udara dalam kamarnya, khidmad menyesap pahit tembakau dalam mulutnya. Hening mengudara cukup lama di sana—sampai Tyki mendadak kembali angkat suara.

“Aku juga punya—orang semacam itu.”

“Dia kekanakan, senang dipuji, suka tenggelam dalam kerjaannya,” pria itu mengembuskan asap rokoknya sejenak, “bermulut besar, mudah emosi—tetapi di saat yang sama juga mengurung emosinya sendiri.”

“Tapi, yang paling penting; dia _sangat_ manis—terlebih kalau marah.” Sebuah kekehan terselip di akhir kalimatnya, seolah tengah menyelipkan lelucon dalam pengakuannya. “Dan entah sejak kapan, mengganggunya menjadi kesenangan tersendiri buatku.”

Tanpa menoleh, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencari entitas lain yang terbaring di ranjangnya, kemudian terkekeh manakala jemarinya menyentuh helaian rambut yang tahu milik siapa.

( _Apa kausuka padanya?_ )

“Tidak.” Tyki menjawabnya tegas, tak memedulikan dentum jantungnya yang kian bertambah.

“Banyak yang bilang bahwa saat kau menyukai seseorang, kauingin melihatnya terus tersenyum ….” Pria itu kembali mengisap batangan nikotinnya, kemudian mengembuskan asapnya ke udara. “Tapi, aku tak seperti itu.”

“Aku ingin melukainya, menyakitinya, membuatnya marah, menangis …,” sebuah seringai terbentuk jelas di bibir Tyki, menegaskan bahwa pengakuannya bukanlah dusta, “karena hanya melihatnya tersenyum tak akan cukup buatku.”

( _Serakahnya …._ )

“Memang,” cetus pria itu setuju, kemudian terkekeh geli. “Memonopolinya itu hak mutlakku.”

“Jadi, _ya_ ; ini _bukan_ cinta. Aku tak pernah berpikir ini berada di lorong yang sama—”

“—tetapi, aku tak akan lelah buat mengklaim bahwa dia itu _milikku_ selamanya.”

.

.

Terbangun dan menemukan dirimu berada di kamar yang bukan milikmu setelah semalam menenggak alkohol memang mimpi buruk sebagian besar orang. Tetapi, terbangun di kamar Tyki Mikk dengan pening akibat sisa alkohol adalah mimpi _terburuk_ yang tak pernah Lavi pikir akan benar-benar mewujud nyata dalam kasusnya.

Ia hampir memekik ngeri, lantas mengecek keadaannya, dan menghela napas lega menemukan ia masih berpakaian lengkap tanpa jejak bilur aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun, kelegaan itu tak bertahan lama manakala ia menangkap senyum ganjil yang terkembang di bibir Tyki, membuat kepalanya memutar apa saja yang telah terjadi semalam; seluruh kata-katanya, tawa nyaring keluarga Noah, konversasinya dengan si pria—

“Setelah kupikir-pikir,” Tyki melebarkan senyum berbahayanya, membiarkan Lavi kian dilingkupi ngeri dan bergerak mundur menyadari ancaman di balik sikapnya, “tak ada asyiknya kalau kau tak ingat saat kuhentak. Jadi, bersiaplah buat hari ini, _Gantai-kun_.”

“ _NGGAK GITU, HOOOOOOIIIIII_!”

“Tenang saja. Ini masih masuk ulang tahunku, jadi kaubisa menghitungnya sebagai ‘hadiah’.”

“AKU TAK KEMARI BUAT MENJADI KADOMU, SIAALL! T- tunggu—berhenti! TYKI MIKK!”

.

.

Road sekali lagi mengetuk pintu kamar pamannya tak sabar. Bibirnya menekuk turun, tak terima telah diabaikan selama lima menit penuh. “ _Tykii_! Buka pintunya! _Mou_! Mau sampai kapan kau di kamar dengan Junior, _sih_!?”

Alih-alih mendengar suara pamannya, yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya justru suara ranjang yang berdecit. Alisnya segera menungkik turun, menampakkan kecurigaan yang mulai berembus dalam dirinya. Namun, sebelum sempat menuntaskan keingintahuannya, pamannya berteriak dari dalam, menghentikan niatnya.

“Duluan saja, Road!” Ada jeda usai kalimat ini diteriakkan, tetapi Road kukuh menunggu. “Aku sedang _membuka_ ‘kadoku’. Jadi, jangan mengangguku.”

Road lantas membekap mulutnya, kemudian terkikik geli menyadari makna di balik kalimat pamannya.

“Jangan terlalu keras pada Junior ya, Tyki!” kekeh sang dara, menghiraukan lolongan meminta tolong dari dalam kamar sang paman—yang segera berganti dengan suara desah basah yang dapat membuat ayahnya murka luar biasa.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Keterangan:  
> In Vino Veritas = "The truth in the wine." (frasa dalam bahasa Latin yang kurang lebih intinya orang yang mabuk dikatakan akan lebih jujur saat bicara mengenai hal-hal yang ia pendam).
> 
> .  
> .
> 
> a/n: happy belated birthday for Tyki Mikk, the dumbest Noah we all know :> /NO. Sori telat ya, Tik. Soalnya kutidak punya tenaga buat nerusin tbh wkwk /LU. Sekalian deh fanfiknya buat selamat tahun baru juga hehe /DASAR. Jangan kasar sama bocilku meski kadang Lavi masokis juga /GAGITU /BUANG. Inti fanfik ini: Tyki goblok, Lavi bego. Dah lah ya /EY.
> 
> Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah berkunjung dan membaca! Sebenarnya, saya ngerasa makin hari tulisan fanfik saya nggak poll wkwk, mungkin karena keseringan baca jurnal ilmiah + garap krispi HAHAHAHA. Sempet ragu buat publish soalnya terasa ngga jelas, tapi yaudah mending publish ajalah udah kelar lagian wkwk /DASAR. Jika ada krisar/komentar/dll, silakan dituang di kolom review, ya! Saya tunggu selalu hehehehe :> Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
